Decisiones
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: A veces la solución más sencilla es la que trae peores consecuencias / ¡Regalito para Criss por su cara bonita (literalmente...)!


Ayer le comenté una foto a Criss en FB y esque estaba TAN GUAPA, JODER que le dije "te regalo un Dramione por tu cara bonita". Y por su cara bonita traigo esto. Querías algo dramático (espero que esto te valga...) basado en la canción _Scar_ de **Foxes** y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo porque esto es lo más random de la vida. Aún así siempre es un gustazo escribir cosas para gentecilla como tú :')

¡Información importante al final de este OS, bbz!

 **Harry Potter** es obra de **J.K Erre**

* * *

 ** **Decisiones.****

Capitulo único.

There used to be a time I'd go to sleep at night  
No, I **couldn't dry my eyes**  
Now _I'm done_ , crying  
There used to be a time **you took** all my light  
Like nothing was left to find  
 _Now my lights are blinding_

You **cut me deep** , it hurt to feel  
It's taking time, but wounds, they **_heal_  
**

La guerra (la tragedia, el dolor, la _pérdida_ ) une a las personas. Incluso a los que estaban enfrentados. Hermione Granger y él se encontraron entre tanto miedo y tanta muerte y decidieron que sería beneficioso tratar de buscarse el uno al otro. Él la encontró una noche cualquiera en una celda de Malfoy Hall, rodeada de cuerpos pero completamente sola. Ella lo encontró en una de las tantas camas del hospital cuando estuvo enfermo y creyeron que perdería la vista.

Dos almas perdidas que buscaron la forma de volver a querer vivir. Dos personas que descubrieron que a veces morir no es dejar de respirar sino dejar de _sentir_.

Ahora, cuando la ve en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, se pregunta qué ha sido de ellos. De las cosas que se dijeron. Las cosas que se prometieron. Las muchas cosas que se llegaron a confesar durante las noches en las que dejaron de tener fe.

―Portaos bien. No os metáis en líos. Estudiad.

Cuando la mira sermonear a esos niños pelirrojos que se parecen tanto a ella se pregunta qué podría haber sido de ellos. De haber podido quererse como debieron ( _deberían_ ) hacerlo, ¿cómo habrían sido sus hijos? ¿Tan rubios como él? ¿Tendrían ojos de caramelo como los de ella? ¿Se habrían querido con esa intensidad dudosa que ve en los ojos de este marido con el que comparte lecho y nada más?

Astoria deja un montón de besos en la cara de su hijo y lo abraza con fuerza antes de soltarlo.

―Scorp, sé buen chico. Estudia mucho.

―Todos los años igual, Mamá.

Astoria sólo pasa sus largos dedos por el fino cabello rubio, más oscuro que el de su padre, y le sonríe brevemente. El muchacho mira a su padre con ojos espectantes, esperando ese gesto breve pero tierno de cada año.

Draco coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de su primogénito y sacude su cabeza con una sonrisa burlona.

―Hazle caso a tu madre, mocoso. Y a la niña pelirroja. Sobre todo a la niña pelirroja.

Scorpius se sonroja levemente cuando mira hacia Rose Weasley, toda sonrisa y cabello de fuego, que lo espera a unos metros.

―Buenos días Señor y Señora Malfoy ― dice la chiquilla con la eficiencia que ha heredado de su madre.

―Buenos días, Rose ― saluda Astoria ― ¿Estás preparada para tu segundo curso?

―¡Oh sí, Señora! ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

―Espero que tu entusiasmo llegue hasta mi hijo. ¡Míralo, siempre tan dejado!

―¡Madre!

Draco sonríe y sacude la cabeza cuando observa a los dos jovencitos alejarse a paso rápido para encontrar un compartimento. Se cruza con Potter y sus hijos. También con Pansy, que se para a hablar con Astoria un rato sobre su muy avanzado cuarto embarazo.

―Draco ― escucha a su lado cuando ya están por volver a Malfoy Hall ― Te está esperando.

Observa a Astoria durante un momento, confuso, pero los ojos de su mujer se lo dicen todo. Llenos de esa ternura amarga, del arrepentimiento por haberse casado con un hombre que no le puede dar nada porque se lo quiere dar a otra a la que no le falta de nada. Quiere querer a esta Astoria. La que ama a su hijo incondicionalmente, la que se toma sus faltas de respeto con serenidad, la que pone una sonrisa antes de salir de casa porque se niega a estar toda la vida llorando. Toda la vida lamentando.

Suspira y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia para mirarla fijamente.

―Perdóname, Tori.

―Hace mucho que te perdoné, Draco. Lo supe desde el inicio.

Se aleja de ella sin perder de vista a Hermione, sin dejar de pensar en los errores que siempre lo han llevado hasta ella. Ahora que es mayor, ahora que tiene casi treinta y nueve años, se pregunta si no debieron ceder mucho antes. Si no debieron rendirse a este amor suyo cuando todavía eran jóvenes, sin responsabilidades, sin hijos que criar, sin familias que mantener.

Cuando la ve extender su mano discretamente hacia él para llevarlo hasta una sala algo más privada se pregunta en qué momento decidió que Hermione Granger era el amor de su vida y si fue también en ese momento que decidió que la querría mal. Con mentiras, con secretos, con malas palabras. Se pregunta, ahora que la tiene delante, a cual de las dos mujeres que quiere es a la que más hiere.

Ella le extiende una fotografía en blanco y negro. No muestra gran cosa, a penas lo entiende. Pero _lo entiende_.

―Es tuyo ― dice ella sin más ceremonias.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Porque no he vuelto a acostarme con Ronald desde hace, por lo menos, un año. Las cosas se han enfriado. Ya no hay nada más. Sólo tú. Y este bebé.

―¿Cuanto tiempo?

―Ocho semanas.

Ocho semanas. Hace ocho semanas lo hicieron en la cama que todavía comparte con su mujer aprovechando que no habría nadie en la mansión durante tres días. Hace ocho semanas se quisieron como adolescentes hiperhormonados. Como dos estúpidos que deciden arriesgarlo todo por un momento de placer.

―¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

―Ronald me ha pedido el divorcio. Esta mañana me ha traído los papeles.

―Lo... ¿sabe...?

―No. Pero cuando se entere de mi embarazo y yo le diga que no es suyo le explotará la cabeza. ¿Qué harás con Astoria?

Ella mira detrás de él, a esta mujer que decidió ignorar las evidencias y prefirió creer que podría enamorarlo cuando era evidente que él ya había elegido.

Eligió a Astoria porque era el camino fácil, el camino marcado. El que todos señalaban, el que todos querían que tomara. Lo eligió porque era joven e inexperto y aunque las guerras pueden unir al mundo también pueden separar a las personas de sí mismas.

―Ella no tiene la culpa. Lo hemos hecho todo mal. Todo. Todo, Draco...

Hermione es la cicatriz más profunda que hay en su alma. Es esa marca que lleva con orgullo desmesurado. Esa marca que no quiere borrar, que todo el mundo tiene que ver.

Draco es esa marca terrible que queda después de una herida supurante, sangrante y profunda. Una herida que podría costarte la voz si surge en la garganta. Que podría dejarte sin vida si te da en el alma.

Para Astoria él es sólo una cicatriz en su corazón. Una que ha curado y que ha decidido olvidar. Porque se merece mejor.

Y ambos lo saben.

* * *

Cris, my dear, espero haber escrito algo decente porque he querido que fuese totalmente random. Random en plan bien, entendámonos... En todo caso me ha encantado escribirte esto con todo mi cariño y mi amor sabiendo que te haría ilusión recibirlo. Sólo espero que ahora te haya gustado de verdad.

En cuanto a vosotras, demás lectoras (y lectores omg) hay algo que tenéis que saber: estoy muy mal de la cabeza y por eso a veces se me ocurren ideas estúpidas. Ahora mismo estoy con Flores para Narcissa y con Vita, dos proyectos que consumen bastante de mi tiempo cuando me pongo con ellos (de higos a brevas en el caso de FpN...) y por eso tengo algo que contaros: me aburro. Me abuuuuuuuuuuuuuurro. Quiero escribir, quiero explayarme, joder quiero abrir un poquito mis fronteras en el Potterverso y por eso VOSOTROS y VOSOTRAS me vais a ayudar (si queréis...)

¿Tienes un headcanon? ¿Tienes una idea para un fic pero no sabes cómo ponerla en marcha y prefieres que otra persona la escriba? ¿Simplemente quieres leer algo concreto porque nunca lo has leído antes y quieres (necesitas) leerlo? ¡Enviame tus ideas, tus headcanons, tus necesidades! Mencionandome en twitter (*arroba* **LadyWifix** ) a través del hashtag **#MissManteRegalameUnFic** o a través de un mensaje privado en mi página de FB ( **link en mi perfil** ) o directamente a través de FF.

Acepto todos los rated, todos los ships (crack, canon, ¡lo que sea, incluso mis NOTP!) y todos los escenarios (EWE, WI?, AU, semi-AU, Canon, post Hogwarts, Hogwarts-time... ¡Todo!), sólo tienes que decirme qué es lo que quieres ¡y yo te lo escribo!

Animaros si de verdad os apetece, que no os dé vergüenza, yo lo haré encantada y lo iré recopilando todo en una recopilación de OS y drabbles.

¡Cuidaros mucho!

Miss Mante.


End file.
